Winter's Heart
by Lonely God
Summary: North tells Jack of Arendelle, a city in another world, where the new Queen has snow powers. It has been decided to send Jack there, to teach Elsa how to control her abilities properly. Set after Frozen and RotG, Jelsa shipping. Read and Review!
1. The Other World

**So I was shipping Jelsa before I even saw Frozen, and I felt like writing a story where Jack is sent into Arendelle to help Elsa learn how to control her powers. This is the first chapter. As of yet, I have no idea how long it's going to be, and I am basically making this entire thing up as I go along. The only thing I do know is that Jack Frost and Elsa WILL END UP TOGETHER =D  
T-rated story.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective makers. I take no credit for them.**

**WINTER'S HEART **– **By Lonely God  
The Other World.**

Jack Frost flicked off his hood as he walked into North's main meeting room. The others were all there already, and they all stopped talking to greet Jack, Tooth even jumping up to hug him and inspect his teeth. After he had taken his seat, North stood up to talk.  
"Now that we're all here, it is time to begin."  
North waved his hand, and a hologram of a citadel appeared in front of him, covered in snow.  
"This is – Was – Arendell, a city in another world, another realm."  
"What happened to it?" Jack asked.  
"The new queen. Elsa was born with powers to control ice and snow, and on her coronation ceremony, accidently started an eternal winter. Fortunately for the people who live there, she and her sister, Princess Anna, were able to set everything right."  
"So why does this have anything to do with us?" Bunnymund asked.  
"Simple," North said, "Elsa still has her powers, but she has limited control over them. And our realms are linked. When things go wrong in either, it can bleed into the other."  
Jack nodded. "I noticed that things were going a little out of whack recently. The snow was a bit more wild than usual, and I had nothing to do with it that time."  
North continued on. "In short, we need to aid Queen Elsa in learning how to control her powers before any more problems occur. Jack, this means you."  
Jack laughed. "I kinda figured that out from the whole ice and snow business."  
North waved his hand again, and the hologram winked out. He then motioned for them all to follow him as he led them through his workshop. They made it to his sleigh, and he turned to look over them.  
"Jack, you're with me. Everyone else, you can tag along, or you can leave."  
The others all decided to head back to their respective jobs, after making North and Jack promise to keep them updated.

They quickly took off, flying higher and higher. North pressed a button on the front of his sleigh, and the sky burst into the colours of the Northern Lights. Jack smiled as he looked up at them.  
"I always loved flying through them." He admitted to North, who laughed.  
"Many do. It is a privilege of being the Guardian of Wonder that I can control them." As he said that, the lights began to dance around them. The colours mixed together, and created a tunnel shape. North guided his sleigh straight through the tunnel, the Lights pulsing as the sleigh passed. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light, and Jack covered his eyes. He could feel a difference in the wind, in the air. He opened his eyes, and looked around. Indeed, he could see the citadel from the hologram on the ground, the fjords and harbour busy with ships and people walking around everywhere. People looked up and talked excitedly at the sight of the descending sleigh.  
"Jack, a landing strip over the fjords, if you please?" North requested.  
Jack nodded, and flew out of the sleigh. He skimmed over the fjords, waving holding his staff out in front of him. A strip of the water instantly froze over, allowing North to land his sleigh. Jack noticed that people started chatting even more at that.

North climbed out his sleigh at the dock, where Jack was leaning against a wall. People whispered about them as they passed, and Jack heard the name "Elsa" several times. Soon they arrived at the citadel gates, and were granted leave to enter the main hall. As they walked in, North handed over his swords, and they were ushered into the hall. However, instead of Queen Elsa sitting on her throne, it was Princess Anna who was waiting for them. She sat on a smaller throne to the side, clearly bored with everything, although her eyes shot up to Jack's hair colour.  
"Greetings, your highness." North declared, echoed by Jack. "We came to see your sister."  
"About what?" Anna asked. "And what are your names?"  
"You may call me North. And this here is Jack Frost."  
"Frost, you said?" Anna asked, now hanging onto every word."  
This time, Jack spoke up. "Yes, Highness. I am the Spirit of Winter in our world. I came because what happens here, can cause trouble for us. And I wish to help Queen Elsa control her powers."  
Anna sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid that she can't keep it down. It's why she's not here today."  
"I'm not saying I want to help her keep it down, I want to help her learn to use it properly so she can control it perfectly and doesn't cause another eternal winter. I saw that she has some control, and the Ice Citadel was well made, but from what I was shown, she doesn't have full control all the time yet."  
Anna was obviously considering it. Soon she waved a servant over. "Give them rooms, and ensure they are fed. I will let Elsa know that they're here when she returns."  
North interrupted. "No rooms for me, your Highness. I am not staying." He turned to Jack and handed the Winter Spirit a red and green whistle. "When you are ready to return, blow this and I will come and pick you up."

**Well, that's it for Chapter 1. Will have the next one done soon.**


	2. The Ice Queen

**Back again already! =D Already had this chapter in head, so I just had to get around to typing it all up. All the good reviews also inspired me to get done quicker.  
This chapter is told from Elsa's PoV, just preparing the story for their meeting at the moment.  
Anyway, Read and review! The more reviews, the faster I upload!**

WINTER'S HEART – by Lonely God  
The Ice Queen

Queen Elsa looked down at Arendelle from the mountain. She was leaning back on an ice chair she had made at the Ice Palace she had also made. Some people had been a little worried when she announced that she was going to the mountain, and to the palace she had made when she ran away, but Anna and Kristoff understood her need to get away. Kristoff had even taken her up on his sled on his way past the mountain.

It wasn't all the time, but every week or two, she just felt the pressure, and she climbed the mountain and stayed in her Ice Palace for a day or two. Anna was able to keep an eye on Arendelle – as much as she hated it – while Elsa took her break. Some signal towers had even been built, with fires prepared, so Anna had a way to contact Elsa in the event of an emergency.  
Earlier that day, Elsa had seen the flying sleigh appear in mid-air and a line of frost go over the fjords, and had watched for the signal. Nothing happened though, and the sleigh soon left and the ice melted, so Elsa assumed that Anna had handled it.

Now she reclined back, a glass of chilled champagne in her hand, and smiled as the setting sun sent its rays across the world. It cast a red-gold glow across the water, and then to her Palace. The light that struck the spiralling ice was broken up into a million rainbows, brought back together by more ice, and then broken again. It also turned the ice into pillars of red and gold, glowing with the sun's last light of the day. It always managed to calm Elsa, although she wasn't quite sure why.

She stayed up there for the rest of the night, before packing her stuff and walking to the massive, spiral ice path she had made. Elsa simply stood on it, and began to slide down, she powers allowing her to stay on it without any problems, and it was always a thrill. It took her down all the way to the city, and she just walked back to the Citadel. People greeted her kindly as she passed, sometimes a woman ran up and asked Elsa to bless a child. She was always happy to do it, especially since it was better to be loved than feared. A young boy, probably only around ten years old, ran up and held out a small bouquet of flowers for her. Elsa smiled and knelt down to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed and backed away laughing and waving farewell to her. She walked through the gates of the Citadel, and quickly went to Anna's chambers. She used the same knock that Anna had always used when they were younger, and called out.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The door was opened by a smiling Anna, who grabbed her elder sister in a tight embrace. Elsa laughed and returned the hug. Anna led Elsa inside and went through the list of things that the queen would have to go through.  
"Also, there is a young man here with ice powers." Anna said.  
"I thought I noticed the fjords freezing over for that sleigh. Was there a man named North?"  
Anna was surprised. "How did you know that?"  
"I met him, many years ago. Before mother and father died, I was introduced to a man named North, who was a leader of a group called the Guardians. I was told not to speak of it, unless it was required. They said that there will likely be no interaction between us, but they could travel to our world, and vice versa, through powerful magic. Although I don't recall any of them saying anything about ice powers."  
Anna shook her head "It wasn't North who had the powers, he left. It was a young man named Jack Frost. He is staying in one of the guest suites, although I asked the guards to keep an eye on him."  
"That won't be necessary. They were all to be trusted completely, mother and father said. Perhaps you would like to come and introduce me to this Jack Frost?"  
Anna frowned a little at that. "Oh. Okay then."  
Elsa noticed the frown and the disappointed tone. "What's the matter? Did you have something planned?"  
Anna nodded. "Kristoff was going to take me for a picnic."  
"Then I will find Jack Frost on my own." Elsa laughed, hugging Anna. "I would hate to pull you away from your plans."  
The two young women moved on to idle chatter for a small time, before Elsa declared that she would talk to Jack, and that Anna needed to get ready for her picnic.

**So just a small chapter there, framing the story and giving a bit of background. Trying to decide through many different ideas floating around in my head. Next chapter will have them meeting, and yeah… So Review!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE! This story WILL have an M-rated chapter between Jack and Elsa posted as a separate story when it's done. I will put in a note on the chapter after it to let those who want to read it know that it's there. It will not be entirely important to the story, and any plot points that happen during it will be pointed out in the chapter after it. Read it if you want, don't read it if you want, just keep up with this one and we'll get along fine =)

Yours in fanfics  
The Lonely God.


	3. The Trainer

**ANOTHER QUICK UPDATE! Just for you all.  
In this chapter, Jack Frost and Queen Elsa finally meet each other, and things progress from there.  
Read and Review!**

**WINTER'S HEART – By Lonely God  
The Trainer**

Jack walked along the hallways of the Arendelle citadel, having been alerted by a servant that Queen Elsa was ready to meet him in one of the small drawing rooms around the citadel. The servant led him to the door, knocked and then walked away with a short bow. Anna had left instructions that it was unknown what rank he was to be treated as, so the servants and guards had decided that a minor lord seemed good enough. Jack had had to tell them three different times that his name was Jack, and he didn't want to be called "Lord" or "Lord Jack" or "Milord".

A feminine voice from inside called out to enter, so Jack pushed the doors open. The first thing he noticed was the Queen. He instantly decided that she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her platinum hair hung in a single braid over her shoulder, and her blue eyes stared at him. She wore a simple dress, seemingly made out of woven ice. It was an icy blue in colour, and accented by a magenta cape, clasped at the base of her throat, and going over her shoulders.  
One of her eyebrows lifted, and Jack realised he was staring. He bowed to her and closed the door.  
"Your Majesty." Jack said. Elsa waved to the seat opposite her.  
"My sister seems to trust you. Therefore, you have earned the privilege of speaking to me informally like this. Now, impress me. Make me trust you." Her blue eyes, shadowed with magenta the same shade as her cape, narrowed as she spoke.  
Instead of speaking, Jack held his hand out and made a snowflake appear over it. Elsa couldn't help the gasp that broke through her composure. She stood up and walked up to Jack, the top of her head around the middle of his face, and held her hand up next to his. She focussed her power, and a snowflake appeared in hers as well, the same shape as the one that always appeared for her.  
"I can't always control it." She whispered. "Most of the time I can, but sometimes… Sometimes bad things happen. It's why I need to get away."  
"I know. That's why I'm here."

Elsa looked up at Jack Frost. She hadn't realised when she walked in, but he was handsome. The same blue eyes, pale skin and white hair as herself, though without the rose tint and the freckles that Elsa shared with Anna. It was her turn to stare, and soon Jack gave her a cheeky half grin.  
"See something you like?" He asked playfully. Elsa started, surprised at herself.  
"Very well. Meet me tomorrow in the main courtyard, two hours after dawn."  
Jack bowed as he turned to walk away. "As you wish, your majesty."  
Elsa slumped down on her chair as the door closed behind him. She wasn't sure, but there was something about the man that made her want to smile. She didn't realise that Jack was feeling the same.

During dinner that night, Anna asked the big question.  
"So, how was your meeting with Jack?"  
Elsa rolled her eyes. "It was fine, thank you. I hope to be able to learn much from this encounter."  
Anna couldn't help but giggle at the way Elsa said it.  
"He is quite handsome, don't you think?"  
Elsa jumped at that. "What? No. I don't think- I wasn't concerned about his looks!" She shot a glare at her younger sister who immediately knew that Elsa's thoughts, where Jack Frost was concerned, were not only on him teaching her control over her powers.

The next morning, Jack was already waiting for Elsa when she strode down the steps. He had his staff casually slung over his shoulder, and was sitting on a tree branch. At the sight of her walking towards him, he lightly jumped off his perch and flew towards her. Her mouth dropped at the sight of him flying, but she regained her composure. Jack, seeing how she reacted, lightly touched down in front of her and gave one of his grins before bowing, taking her hand and kissing the top of it gently. He looked up at her, and noticed a faint blush, more than the natural tinge to her cheeks. She was wearing a similar outfit to the one worn the day before, although the dress cut off before her ankles, and she wore good boots instead of the slippers. She was also lacking a cape.  
"More practical for walking in." Elsa said simply. She noticed that Jack was wearing exactly the same thing as the previous day.

Together, they walked through Arendelle, talking about how they had come to use their powers – with Elsa telling Jack about the Ice Palace, which he said he would have to visit – and Jack telling her about the battle with Pitch. Elsa also talked about how she had met North when she was a child, and been told he was from another world. Anna had still been very young then, and hadn't been there. Jack told her of how he had died, and that story made her smile sadly, thinking about the way Anna had made the same sacrifice for her. They walked and talked for hours, stopping for lunch at a bakery, where Elsa bought them pies. When they returned to the citadel, Elsa invited Jack to dinner that night with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. Jack accepted, and the dinner that night was a pleasant experience for everyone.

Jack began training Elsa the next day, after she had spent some time doing her queenly duties. It was quite simple. Jack made her hold up a dozen small ice shapes, while he did what he could do distract her and make her lose focus. At first, it was quite easy for him, but, as the days started becoming weeks, she was soon walking around all day with them, and he could tell that she was working things out fine. One day, he told her that he wanted to take her out for a picnic in the next few days. She instantly suggested going to the North Mountain and seeing her Palace. He agreed, and told her to let him know when she was ready to leave, and to dress in clothes that wouldn't reveal in flight. He had flown with her a few times, not high, just a metre or so off the ground, but this was to be the first time that they actually went for a proper flight. The night before they went, they held a small ball, celebrating Kristoff's birthday. It was a blast, and the ice skating was easily the most popular.

Jack flew over to were Elsa and Anna were talking, while Kristoff danced with a couple of the trolls who had piled on top of each other.  
"Milady Elsa, "he began with a grin, "may I have this dance?"  
Elsa spluttered a bit, suddenly nervous, before Anna shoved her towards Jack, who easily caught Elsa.  
She pretended to sigh in resignation. "Very well." But Jack saw the smile in her eyes. He led her to the middle of the rink, all the other couples stepping aside for the Queen and her Ice Trainer. Jack lightly placed a hand on her waist, taking one of hers with his other, while her spare went to his shoulder.  
"I'm not a dancer." Elsa warned. "I don't know anything other than what I've seen."  
"No, but you know ice, and that's what counts here. Close your eyes, and focus on it. Focus on me." Jack whispered into her ear before beginning to move. Elsa followed his advice, and quickly found that the dance was long, flowing movements, perfect for sliding along ice. She grew bolder, and started to twirl in time with the music, making Jack laugh in delight.

Anna and Kristoff quickly started to join in with the ice dancing, causing the other people to join in. Soon though, a pair of kids accidently got too close to Jack and Elsa, and Elsa tripped over one of them, she fell, but Jack managed to catch her easily. The kids moved away with a quick "Sorry, Queen Elsa!" but she wasn't paying attention to them. She was too busy looking up at Jack, feeling one of his cold hands on her waist, the other pressed against the small of his back. Not knowing what she was doing, she wrapped both of hers around the back of his neck. He slowly began lowering his head, and she raised hers, both of their hearts beginning to beat harder. Their heads slowly grew ever closer, and then Jack could feel Elsa's cold breath mixing with his.  
"Elsa…" Jack whispered, and then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. To Jack, Elsa's lips were soft, tender, and tasted slightly of chocolate. To her, Jack's were rough and chapped. He pulled her body close against his, and she melted into his arms. Neither of them cared that there were people watching, or that the word would spread through the entire kingdom. There was just each other, and their frosty kiss.

It felt like an eternity, but they eventually fell apart, gasping for air. She gazed into his eyes, and slowly dragged one of her hands around to rest on his cheek. He smiled at her. Not one of his usual cheeky half-smiles, but a proper, full smile, just for her. Suddenly, they realised that they were being stared at by everyone in the courtyard. Elsa let her weight settle back on her feet and smoothed down her dress. She felt Jack slide a hand around and rest it on her waist. She was about to pull away, then changed her mind, instead leaning her head on his shoulder. The celebrations were eventually over, and Jack and Elsa walked towards her chambers. She stopped outside her door and turned to face him. Jack saw her give a quick grin before she was in his arms and kissing him. Jack took the hint, wrapping his own arms around her waist and kissing her back. Elsa staggered back, one hand behind her hunting for the doorknob. She finally found it and got the door open, dragging Jack in and closing the door behind them. The couple tumbled on the bed, only pulling their mouths apart when they got too tired to continue. They fell asleep soon after, fully dressed, holding each other close.

**So, for those wondering, they did NOT do anything other than sleep together. Also, sorry for lack of detail, I had no idea of what to do for the most part, so I just did what I could.  
Next chapter coming up soon!**


	4. The Ice Palace

**Hey, readers! I apologise with all that's left of my heart for how long this has taken. Rest assured, this (probably the hardest chapter for me to write) will be followed before too long. Definitely faster than this. To those who have reviewed and followed and favourited, I love you guys!  
Anyway, this chapter is our icy couple learning how to fully let their guard down with each other.**

**WINTER'S HEART – By Lonely God  
The Ice Palace**

The morning sun sent rays of golden light through the frosted-over windows of the Queen of Arendelle's bedchambers. Elsa stirred as the light fell onto her. She felt a man's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and smiled as the memories of the night before flooded her. She woke up Jack with a kiss, leaning in to it as he sleepily reached an arm around her neck. They were both torn apart by loud knock at her door.  
"Queen Elsa! You wished to be awoken at sunrise for your picnic with Master Jack!" The door opened as a young man, the son of an older servant, who had quickly become one of Elsa's personal servants. Many considered him besotted with the Queen, and so was stunned when he saw her in Jack's arms. All three, Jack, Elsa and the servant, got over their surprise quickly. Elsa climbed out of bed and walked over to Erik, who carried a small plate of pre-cut fruit and a steaming mug of tea.  
She took the breakfast and the tea, and told the young servant that she would talk to him later if he desired. He gave a stiff bow before leaving. Elsa walked back over to the bed, which Jack was sitting on the bed. He smiled up at her as she approached, stepping into the space between his legs so that she could lean down and kiss him.  
"Elsa… I love you." Jack whispered. It had taken him a while to realise it, but he was sure now. He loved her.  
"Jack," she gasped, pressing her mouth against his. "I love you, too." She knew. There was no doubt. She had found someone who never flinched from her ice, who saw the beauty in it. They pulled apart when they needed a breath. They then just held each other close for a little while before Jack suggested that they go to the Ice Palace. Jack left the bedroom and waited outside while Elsa changed into a clean dress. She also asked him to find a servant to come up and help her with her hair and make-up. Jack walked through the citadel, soon finding an old woman sweeping a corridor. Jack asked her where to find one of the Queen's personal servants, and she gave him directions to where he could find one. After Jack had found a young woman who sometimes helped Elsa in the morning, and sent her off, he went to wait in the courtyard.

While waiting, he played around with his ice powers. He smiled when he accidently created a statue of Elsa. He was about to melt it, when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Should be in the centre of the courtyard."  
Jack looked over his shoulder to see Kristoff standing there, with Anna standing next to him. He smiled and stood, shaking hands with Kristoff and bowing to Anna, taking her hand and kissing the top of it as he did so.  
"Your Highness," he said to her.  
She shook her head and told him to call her Anna.  
"Are you going to marry Elsa?" Anna asked, unable to contain herself any longer.  
Jack smiled. "I hope so. Would that be alright with you, Anna?"  
"Of course!" The princess squealed with delight.

Jack turned back to Kristoff. "In the centre you say?"  
Kristoff nodded. "Facing the main gates."  
Jack smiled and used his powers to lift the statue, turning it and moving it to the centre.  
"Better," Kristoff said.  
"Trying to impress me?" Elsa called from the doors as she walked out into the courtyard, fully dressed and with a few small touches of make-up.  
Jack smiled and walked up to her, leaning down to kiss her softly and to take the picnic basket she carried.

Elsa wrapped her arms around him as he summoned the winds and took off, his staff in one hand (the arm wrapped around Elsa) and the other holding the basket. Elsa smiled freely as they flew, away from the eyes of everyone else, and any judgement.  
"This isn't very queenly." Elsa said in Jack's ear.  
"You might be Queen of Arendelle, but you are still a person. You might have ice powers, but you heart still beats. Every person has the right to love and be loved. They can't judge you for being yourself and for being happy, can they?" Jack asked.  
"They might. A queen should be in control."  
"Elsa, you have been maintaining control for years. Keeping your emotions hidden, maintaining a mask. Who cares if you just let it go every now and then?"  
"You just happen to know exactly the right things to say, don't you?"  
"I saw the way you looked at Anna and Kristoff when I first came here. You longed what they had. You wanted to be loved, to have someone who wasn't them to look at you for Elsa. Not for Queen Elsa of Arendelle, not for the Ice Queen, just Elsa, a young woman who still had the same desires as any other."  
Elsa was shocked. "How do you know all this?"  
Jack gave her a sad smile. "Over 300 years of watching people who couldn't see me taught me all this stuff. I know how it feels to bottle up emotions, and to feel so alone."

The couple fell silent for the rest of the trip. As the Ice Palace came into view, Jack's eyes widened. He set Elsa down and flew around the palace. He couldn't help but wonder at the beautiful delicateness of it all. He flew back down to land next to her at the main doors.  
"Elsa… This… This is incredible!"  
Elsa's cheeks grew slightly pink. "Come on, Jack." She took his hand and led him inside. Soon, they stood on the balcony. Jack waved his arm, creating a large chair, just like a park bench, that they could sit on. Jack sat on it and held his arms out to her in open invitation.  
She hesitated, but decided when Jack said "There's no-one here to judge you."  
She let her defences down and sat down next to Jack. He put her arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"What about your world?" Elsa asked him.  
Jack thought about it for a minute. "I'm going to talk to them. I want to be with you, Elsa."  
"What if I hurt you?"  
"Then we're lucky that you and Anna know how to reverse it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure, Elsa. I love you."  
Elsa relaxed into his embrace. "I love you, too. I want to see your world sometime."  
"Really?"  
Elsa smiled, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "Yes."

They stayed there for hours. Elsa talked about the stress of ruling and keeping her powers under control, while Jack tried, with difficulty, to explain his world. He was just trying to explain planes when Elsa shushed him. Following her eyes, he saw the sun starting to set. She started to lean on the edge of the seat as the sun's rays touched the spires of her palace. It looked much the same as it had when Elsa first saw North's sleigh which brought Jack to her. Jack also stared; stunned at the beauty that Elsa's powers had created. He showed her his amazement the best way he knew, which was to pull her close and kiss her.

Night had fallen when they flew back to Arendelle. Jack went to the kitchens to get some food they could share, while Elsa called for the servant Erik. When he arrived, she asked him to sit.  
"Erik, I know you have feelings for me, however I do not return them. I tried to make it clear, but things have come to a head. I must ask that you seek another to love. If you seek to resign from your post, I will understand, but I will not suggest which road you must take. That is your choice. Take your time."  
The servant didn't say a thing, he just bowed and left, pushing past Jack who was just returning from the kitchens with a pair of sandwiches. Jack frowned, but pushed it from his mind. Elsa gave him a small, sad smile as he approached. They enjoyed their dinner, then Elsa pulled Jack to the bed, and they started to fall asleep curled up together again.  
"Elsa?" Jack murmured as his eyes closed."  
"Mmhmm?" She replied.  
"I love you." He whispered, cracking his eyes open one last time to see one of her tiny, special, just-for-him smiles.

**Well, there we go. I don't really know why I threw in the servant. He probably won't get mentioned again for the rest of the story, but meh.  
So, next chapter will have Elsa's arrival in Jack's world, I'm not gunna say much more, but I will say this: One of the big things that stresses me about Jelsa is the knowledge that Jack is immortal, while Elsa will age and die. I WILL overcome this. I already have it taking structure in my head.**

**Anyway, keep your eyes open for the next chapter. REVIEW! Your reviews mean a lot to me, and anything you say will take a part in making me a better writer. **

**Yours in icy, fluffy fanfics;  
The Lonely God.**


End file.
